


A Slight Delay

by NoLifePoints (Vesperbat)



Series: YGO Drabble and Minific Requests [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperbat/pseuds/NoLifePoints
Summary: Kaiba discovers that packing a suitcase takes a little longer when someone is kissing your neck.Request on the prompt "Kisses because I don’t want you to go and maybe I can convince you to stay just a few minutes longer."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daredeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daredeer/gifts).



“But do you really, _really_ -”

“Yes,” Kaiba said, for the fifth time that morning, or was it the sixth? He sat on the edge of the bed, packing neatly rolled ties into his suitcase.

Jounouchi grumbled from beneath the blanket. “Not even light yet.”

“You’re the one who insisted I wake you.”

Another grumble. “Wanted to see you.”

Kaiba counted socks, not looking up. “Then stop complaining. You’ve seen me.”

“Not _enough._ ” _  
_

Kaiba’s breath caught as Jounouchi’s arms encircled his chest. The warmth of his body cut through the chill morning air, and then- the searing heat of lips on bare skin.

“I have to pack.” Kaiba closed his eyes.

Jounouchi trailed slow, sleepy kisses down his neck. “So pack.”

Kaiba sighed and attempted to fold a shirt. “You always have to remind me what I’m going to be missing, don’t you?”

“Might not miss me if I didn’t.” Jounouchi rested his chin on Kaiba’s shoulder and nearly dipped back into slumber.

“That’s…” Kaiba rubbed his face and abandoned the shirt. Canceling a trip and crawling back into bed had never been more tempting. “That’s not true.”

“Yeah..?” Jounouchi yawned.

Kaiba extricated himself from Jounouchi’s grasp, smirking at the little groan of disappointment that followed, so he could turn. Their foreheads touched. “Yes, I’m going to miss you, but that isn’t going to stop me. You know that.”

Jounouchi answered with a kiss, soft and slow, all down and molasses and low-burning flame. Kaiba melted into it. Minutes slipped by.

Pulling away and eying the half-packed suitcase, Jounouchi grinned. “Can’t stop you… but I can slow you down.”


End file.
